<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Black Cat by Pitch_Black</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585291">A Black Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Black/pseuds/Pitch_Black'>Pitch_Black</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, F/M, Multi, Party, Slow To Update, not fun times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Black/pseuds/Pitch_Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Black Cat crosses your path, only time will tell if bad luck would ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akira Kojima/Reader, Cain (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Sano Kojima/Reader, rire - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Black Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was around late October, the week your collage peers were buying things to set up the infamous annual halloween party. You honestly couldn't care less at this point, parties were not your strong suit. Assignments where pesky but you pulled through with them anyways, it was torture. It was sometime between 11pm to 12am and you'd just finished off your last assignment that was due last minute. You decided that it was high time to have some "you time", you stood up from your desk and began to store your textbooks and laptop then left to your living room. Reaching for the remote, you put on a show you've been waiting to finish. In the middle of an episode you get a text from your friend Akira. " Hey sexy, don't forget the big party that's in a few days. I'm gonna be DJing there and I can't wait for you and my brother to rave out to my latest works!." Akira's a flirtatious dork who showed you around campus long ago. " Ok you dork UwU Also I'm not sexy" you responded. A few minutes after you received another text from Akira " Don't be self-conscious sweet heart uwu oooo and one more thing, everyone has to bring their own drinks for the party since last time someone got waaaay to drunk and got in trouble by campus security. Don't want another expulsion now anyways. Strade was a cool guy ;n;" "I'll go get mine rn i guess" you replied.<br/>
You got ready to head out on the chilly night. The walk to the liquor store was alright despite being cold with heavy glass bottles in hand. A meowing sound forced you off your daze. looking over you saw a cat that was surprisingly well cared for. It was black with yellow eyes, the thing that got your attention was that its eyes. It's eyes looked like it was glowing and it looked like it was piercing into your soul. Feeling empathetic, you crouched down and held out your hand and to your surprise it approached you. It weaved through your legs and it climbed onto your shoulders and wouldn't get off you, sighing in slight annoyance you decided to take it home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>